


And When You Said Hi I Forgot My Dang Name

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Series: The Misadventures Of A.Ham [4]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1780, AU, Angelica blew it, Angelica y, Eliza is a cinnamon roll, F/M, Hamilton AU, Hamilton Semi-AU, Helpless, M/M, This Is STUPID, a winters ball, cannon time period, forgetting your name, satisfied, stupid mistakes, what is this, whoops i screwed up big time, winters ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips
Summary: In which Angelica actually forgets her name and Alex falls in love with John instead.





	And When You Said Hi I Forgot My Dang Name

To be honest, Angelica had never actually seen someone so attractive.  
And when Alexander asked her her name… Well she blew it.  
“Eeeeerrrrrr,” she said.  
“You uh. Don’t know your own name.”  
“Duuuuuurrrrrrr,”  
He walked away cautiously over to Laurens to avoid that awkward confrontation.  
“ANGELICA SCHUYLER!!” she yelled at least 5 minutes after he left.  
“Yeah, that’s her,” she could hear him joke to Laurens.  
“That is honestly kind of sad. Dodged a bullet there man,” he replied.  
Angelica was now depressed and shuffled over to Eliza and started crying.  
“Woah Angelica! What’s wrong?” she said, concerned.  
“I forgot my name and he left and nOw heS got A BOyFrieNddd”  
“Angelica you’re drunk aren’t you.”  
“No! I FORGOT MY NAME IN FRONT OF THE MOST HANDSOME MAN I’VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE AND NOW HE’S HANGING OUT WITH THAT GUY OVER THERE!!!” she yelled as she pointed to Alex talking with John.  
“Well number 1, I’m sorry for the fact you forgot your name, and number 2, just because he’s talking to that guy over there doesn’t mean he has a boyfriend. If at first you don’t succeed, try again!” she said. She grabbed Angelica’s shoulders and turned  
her around. “Go get em tiger!”

Angelica didn’t have much of a choice, so she walked over to Alex.  
“Oh uh… Hi… Angelica?” he said.  
“Yeah... thats me! Angelica Schuyler!”  
“By the way, have you met John? He’s awesome.”  
“Yeah yeah cool. May I have this dance?” she asked as the band started playing.  
“Sorry, no. I’m taken,” he said as he pointed to John. “Sorry!”

Angelica shuffled back to Eliza and started sobbing (again.)  
“NOW HE HAS A BOYFRIEND FOR REAL MY LIFE IS RUINED!!”  
“There there Angelica. There’s plenty of fish in the sea.”  
“NOT FISH THAT HANDSOME!” she yelled like a 4 year old.  
“For all you know he might be a jerk. Looks aren’t everything.”  
Angelica wiped her eyes and got up. “I guess you’re right.”

 

And then Angelica and Eliza both fell in love with people and John didn’t die in the war because Alex doesn’t deserve that.  
ze end

**Author's Note:**

> lol what is this


End file.
